Support Beam
by AfterShockk
Summary: It's my first fanfic *crowd goes wild* kataang. sukka. Maiko. Taru. oh yeah, I went there please R&R because I would like to make this a Multichapter book. Sumit helpful or not so helpfullly thoughts, comments, etc ya kno! collection of kataang life you aint kataang, you aint got that swang! rated T for potty mouthz and sex refrences no lemozz
1. Up in the Clouds

**Me: yo zuko!**

**Zuko: yeah, what up?**

**Me: Wanna do the disclaimer for bro?**

**Zuko: umm let me think about it- NO**

**Me: Come on zuko just this once!**

**Zuko: not now, not never**

**Me: Fine, figgin hot head... I always gotta do this myself...and this is my fist fanfic?**

**Zuko: What did you say punk?**

**Me: (*beings sweating*) umm nothin...I DON'T OWN AVATAR (blah blah blah) you know what I mean..BUT _i do_ own sum fuzzy socks with holes on the bottom! =)**

**Zuko: (*scoffs*) LoSeR!**

**Me: ...jerk. Anyway the fanfic must go on! read and review! (*PLEASE*) i wanna make this a looooonnngggg one and bofore i do that i gotta-**

**Zuko: SHUT UP & LET THEM READ!**

**Me: =(**

* * *

Six years after the defeat of the Phoenix King Ozai; the gaang has began to finish the relationships with their respective lovers during the one hundred year war. Aang, being the Avatar, has been buzzing around the world (mainly the Earth Kingdom) to solve the larger disputes that erupted after the war. Katara (his faithful companion and love of his life) tags along with him on multiple occasions.

Zuko, shortly after becoming Fire-Lord, popped the big question to Mai. She in her normal tone of voice accepted. They were married within a year. They invited many of their close friends to join them and witness the great event. Six months later Mai was pregnant, nine months later she gave birth to their son naming him Iroh after Zuko's honorable uncle who had died three months after Zuko and Mai's wedding.

Sokka and Suki were the first to tie the knot, they lived on Keyoshi Island until moving back to the Southern Water Tribe so Sokka could one day proceed his father and become chief of the Southern Water Tribe something he wanted all of his life. Upon moving back to the Southern Tribe, Suki found out she was pregnant. _Nine agonizingly long months later_ (described by Sokka) she gave birth to their daughter naming her Kyla; a variation of his and Katara's mother's name Kya.

Toph went back to the Earth Kingdom to patch things up with her parents_, that..didn't go well.._She decided to travel the world more, 'see' what she hadn't seen before. Along the way she ran into Haru again. From there the sparks flew, Haru was among one of the very few people who could stand (more or less)_ love _Toph's abrasive personality. Though things were moving slow, they knew that was going somewhere.

* * *

Katara sat looking sad from the rear of Appa's saddle. She reached out at patted his fur lightly, Appa grunted in response. This caught Aang's interest.

"Katara are you okay?" he questions deep concern in his eyes. He knew being away from her friends and family was tough on her. She was a people person and Aang felt guilty for taking her away from her second best element. People.

"Yes, just a little sleepy, that's all." Without even turning around to see her face Aang knew she was lying. He leaned over to the side of Appa and whispered in his ear "Do you think you can take for a little while buddy?" low enough for only Appa to hear. Appa grunted in response.

Using basic airbending and landed in Appa's saddle. Katara looked back on instinct.

"Was I that obvious?" She questioned aloud. Aang only nodded in response. He had known her since he was that goofy ten year old. Now he was a fully realized avatar his body as well as mind had matured. He had adult body and those iconic silver eyes that were stern, cold and hurtfully (if necessary) but were generally accepting, playfully devious, and young. "The type of eyes that would pierce the soul" Katara had told him once. He had very defined chest biceps, triceps, and abs. His mind was just as strong as his body since he had just mastered earth and fire bending.

Katara has matured as well her body has gotten curves in all the right places. Her voice however stayed the same. He milk chocolate locks were more than fifty percent down her back. She too posses an iconic brilliant cerulean blue eyes, inherited from her mother, which she looked identical to now. With all this beauty she irresistible. Every man who saw her wanted to court her, but they then realized they didn't stand a chance because she was 'The Avatar's Girl'. A title she didn't mind but, didn't use.

"Do I have to ask?" Aang said playfully giving her a smirk.

In response Katara looked at him, attempting to look serious. Her eyes however betrayed her and they both began chuckling lightly.

"Well..." she began "I'm sad we do not get to spend as much time together. I know we've been together because we _are_ traveling together but…." She trailed off stopping to hold back tears she didn't want to release.

"All these meetings you've had to go to have been killing me, Aang." Aang's smirk faded as quickly as it appeared. He gulped and sighed before responding he knew this conversation was coming sometime. It was only matter of time before the loneliness of going from village to village was going to get to Katara.

"I know" He responded truthfully, deep and true concern showing in his eyes. "I know.. It is not fair for me to leave you in these predicaments my love. But I'll make you an avatar promise. This will be my last meeting for a while."

After making his little speech Katara broke out into a fit of laughter, thoroughly puzzling Aang. "Oh no no no no no…. you don't!" Still shaking with laughter, "Remember the _last _time you made me an 'avatar promise'?" Aang looked back through his memory. He too began to laugh at the thought of why she was laughing. Back before they had defeated Ozai, Aang, Toph, and Sokka had taken to the streets and began scamming and gambling. When Katara became worried for their safety he made her and 'avatar promise' not to make a habit of scamming. He ending up breaking that promise later that day by performing his own scam.

They did not stop laughing until their sides hurt.

"Was it worth it?" he asked Katara. She began to slow her laughter. Doing her best to restrain herself. After five to six minutes of calming down she had realized he had spoken

"What?" she responded

"Was it worth it?" He repeated with the same, tone, demeanor, and stature as before.

"Was _what_ worth it, the scams?" she questioned

He gave a light chuckle. "No, silly leaving to come and travel with me. Leaving Sokka, Toph, Mai, Suki, Zuko, and well basically everyone we knew." His voice losing its playful tone "I know it was hard on you the first time we left to begin my training, but if you want to at anytime of the day I am willing to take you back to wherever _you_ want to go."

Katara's eyes begged to release tears. "Yes" she replied without even fully comprehending his sentences.

"Being here with you is enough. I love you Aang and I want to spend even moment I can with you. I thank the spirits that Sokka and I found you. You _are_ my world." She said now allowing the tears to freely stream from her eyes.

Aang slowly reached for her face Katara met him half way, close her eyes and tilted her head to the left. Aang mimicked the exact process as Katara with exact timing. They kissed deeply Aang's tongue fighting for dominance within Katara's mouth. Their tongue wrestling was broken when Appa let out a loud roar, signaling he knew what was going up/back there. The two smiled romantically in response, as Appa flew higher into the clouds.


	2. Getting the news

**Me: Zuk- (* flashes back to last chapter*) (*shudders*) AANG!**

**Aang: yo!**

**Me: that was quick!**

**Aang: Ummm hello…air bender**

**Me: right right..u want to do the disclaimer? Please?**

**Aang: do you hear that? Katara called me (*laughs nervously*) got to go**

**Me: but wait what about the.. - (DAMN) - should have told him Toph said to do it.**

**Me: well same thing as last time _I OWN NOTHING OF AVATAR_ and strangely enough, I've lost my fuzzy socks that have hole in them…now where did I put those…**

**Zuko (outside) : this'll teach that dirty bas-**

**Me: ZUKO!**

* * *

Katara sat on the counter top awaiting for Aang return from his meetings on an idea he had. He wanted to build a city, Republic City. Not just and city, a city where benders and non benders can co-exist with one another. The idea received a lot of distasteful comments but was overall passed. The meeting he was in today as to specify the great city's location.

Katara was caught in deep thought again. She couldn't sleep for the past week over her 'secret' she was one month pregnant and today was the day she was going to tell Aang, her husband of five months. She felt sick to her stomach (literally) when he arrived home. Katara began to mentally coach herself.

"_Stay Calm Katara, you got this."_ She though

"Hey" Aang cheerfully said walking over to kiss her firmly

"Hey" She replied, her voice and body language showed her nervousness

"Are you okay?" Aang questioned. His earthbending caught her right away

"_Damn!" she thought "I can't keep anything from this man!"_

"No" she replied in a flat demeanor

Aang knew not to pressure her, she would tell him on her own what was bothering her, after all she was his wife now.

"I'm going to go bathe, care to join me?" he asked hopefully

"No, thank you. I just bathed" A lie she stuck with

Aang gave her a stern yet playful look, he knew she was lying

"_Damn his earth bending" she scolded_

"Okay" she agreed. Aang flashed his signature heart-melting smile. In response Katara laughed.

During their bath Aang talked about the plans for Republic and how he wanted to build an air temple somewhere within the city's limits. Katara zoned in and out Aang's talk, she was really thinking on how to tell him, I'M KNOCKED UP!

"How does that sound?" Aang said pulling her out of her pressing thoughts.

"Huh? How does what sound?" she asked lightly startle by Aang's question.

"I asked what do you think about having an air temple within the city limits." He restated getting worried it wasn't like Katara _not_ to give her input in conversations.

"Oh" she said kissing Aang on the cheek "I'm sorry I must have zoned out. Having an Air Temple would be a great idea for the city." She replied smiling with a half-smile.

Aang looked deep into her eyes, she knew as well as he they were a dead giveaway of her mood. In this case –worried-.

"Katara what's wrong?" she glanced away tears now welling up in her eyes threatening to let gravity get the best of them.

"I….I have a s-secret-t" she stammered

Aang felt a lump well up in his throat. He looked to her, asking her to continue.

"I'm pregnant" she sighed

Within five seconds of hearing what Katara had said Aang hugged her tightly smiling. This reaction puzzled Katara, the opposite reaction she was expecting. Shocked, she back away .

"You're not mad?" she questioned in disbelief

"Mad?" Aang retorted "Why would I be! You gave me some great new, the woman I love is now pregnant with my child! This by far one of the best days of my life!" he exclaimed. His mood seemed to make Katara relax a little.

"I thought you'd be mad that I got pregnant so soon." She said looking down into the water.

"Katara" he began "I loved you since I've known you! You're the embodiment of all my hopes, dreams, and desires! You mothering my child is only of the best things you could do for me, and remember you're _not_ in this alone, I'm always going to be by your side."

Katara felt silly for thinking that Aang would not want her to be pregnant. She smiled and realized she was crying tears of joy. Though surprised she wipped them away.

"I love you" She whispered

"I love you AND you too little guy" Aang beamed to her and her stomach

"What makes you think the child will be a boy?" Katara lightly challenged

"Gut instint" Aang shrugged "And I was on top" he grinned.

Katara grinned too

"I cannot believe it!" Aang started "I am going to be a daddy!"

Katara's tears continued to freely run with gravity as she laughed at her husband's statement

"I'm going to be someone's mommy!" Aang pulled her into a passionate kiss earning a moan from his wife.

"We have to tell every one!" Katara said breaking the kiss.

Aang thought for a second. "Pack your bags cause we are going to the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara's eyes lit up "Really?" she said like a little kid

"Yes" Aang smiled calmly "We have to start somewhere!"

Katara nodded as a response.

"We'll leave tonight if you'd like?" Aang said

Once again Katara nodded

She stopped nodding and crying at once, Aang quickly got serious.

"What's wrong" asked concern throughout his body

With complete shock she forgot to take into account one major detail.

"Who's going to tell Sokka?"


	3. Giving the news Part I

Me: As you all know I OWN NOTHING!

Katara: I would have done the disclaimer, if you asked me to

Me: (*face palms*)

Katara: Let's get on with the story shall we…

Previously on _Support Beam:_

_Katara's tears continued to freely run with gravity as she laughed at her husband's statement_

_"I'm going to be someone's mommy!" Aang pulled her into a passionate kiss earning a moan from his wife._

_"We have to tell every one!" Katara said breaking the kiss._

_Aang thought for a second. "Pack your bags cause we are going to the Southern Water Tribe."_

_Katara's eyes lit up "Really?" she said like a little kid_

_"Yes" Aang smiled calmly "We have to start somewhere!"_

_Katara nodded as a response._

_"We'll leave tonight if you'd like?" Aang said_

_Once again Katara nodded_

_She stopped nodding and crying at once, Aang quickly got serious._

_"What's wrong" asked concern throughout his body_

_With complete shock she forgot to take into account one major detail._

_"Who's going to tell Sokka?"_

And now the conclusion

Katara suddenly became nervous, her breathing became labored as Appa made the final approach to land in the ice fortress known as the southern water tribe.

Aang who had to be the strong one for Katara, he comforted her them entire journey the tell her it would be alright. This was just another part of life and it was going to happen one day or another. These words comforted Katara, but she knew as well as Aang, Sokka's temper was legendary for going a little _WAY_ over the top.

Now hovering over their normal landing spot , Appa grunted as his six feet made contact with the icy ground below him. Using simple airbending Aang jumped off of Appa's head and petted Appa's layered fur while saying "Thanks Buddy" Earning another grunt quickly followed by an oversized tongue attacking his face.

Gently Katara made her way down Appa's tail stopping herself before she made full contact with the ground. As the Avatar normally attracts, a large crowd of town's people gathered around Appa's wanting to see Aang and Katara. After ten minutes of addressing the crowd Aang and his lovely wife made their way to see Katara's father, Chief Hakoda.

The last time they were in the Southern Water Tribe was for their wedding. The entire tribe was buzzing about it, gossip and rumors spread immensely throughout the tribe. Unbelievable things such as: Katara and Aang were only friends (True but more than that), Aang was marrying Suki (they were just really good friends and technically brother-and- sister-in-law), and the most unbelievable one of all: Katara was only marrying Aang for the fortune and fame. That successfully perturbed Katara, she nearly water bended the entire village, Aang had never seen her that mad before.

Arriving at the center of the city (which now greatly resembled it's sister, the Northern Water Tribe) Aang entered the structure, Katara followed behind him closely. Directly ahead of them was Hakoda, facing the opposite direction talking to what looked like a receptionist. The two stopped conversing after the woman pointed directly at the Avatar and Lady Katara.

Hakoda, though somewhat surprised turned around to see what she was pointing at. Katara's eyes lit up

"Dad!" she piped

"Katara" Her father replied with a inviting smile

Katara opened her arms and ran to him freely. Katara knew that her father always had that effect on her, every time she saw him she reverted back to a little girl, daddy's girl. Hakoda fully embraced Katara smiling throughout the entire process, they parted only to talk.

"What do I owe the honor of seeing my lovely daughter and son-in-law" Hakoda said, his smile never left his face. With an arm around Katara the slowly walking back towards Aang. Hakoda and Aang exchange looks and handshakes.

"Well" Katara began, her excitement seeping through her calm face. "Aang and I…" she stopped and looked at Aang who gave her a loving nod the looked back to Hakoda.

"Were-" she sentence was interrupted by the only and only…..Sokka.

Aang's face went pail, his feet went numb. Katara didn't finish her sentence, leaving her father thoroughly confused.

"You're what?" he father asked hoping for her to finish

Sokka causally continued walking towards them until he realized _who_ his father was conversing with.

"Katara?" her brother and father questioned at the same time, snapping Katara from her daze.

Aang gulped and simultaneously looked at Katara who also looked at him, his eyes betrayed his calm body language. He eyes screamed, "We're screwed!" his eyes widened.

Now, it was Katara's turn to be strong. She had to be, for her sake, for Aang's face! (which she was sure Sokka's would damage). Aang read Katara's thought's he rubbed his face thinking, "well I hope the water can heal this!"

Without even taking the time to think completely she blurted out "Aang got me pregnant!" then she quickly covered her mouth with both hands.

Aang locked eye contact with Hakoda, he quickly hugged them both smiling. "It's about time!" this confused Aang and Katara both! Hakoda and Katara began talking and slowly walked out of the icy fortress, leaving Aang in deep trouble with Sokka.

Sokka's eyes widened then narrowed, his lips pursed, and facial expression set to kill.

He and Aang did not break this eye contact for what seemed like forever in Aang's mind. Sokka's fists curled and he slowly took his time lightly yet forcefully walking towards Aang who was too scared to move. Stopping only five inches away from Aang's face, he looked deep into Aang's pupils. _"This is it!" Aang mentally noted._

Sokka slowly raised his fist, opened it and placed a hand on Aang's back now smiling. Aang looked at Sokka's arm that was currently outstretched onto Aang's back.

"Contrats Buddy" he said, Aang's tension was released. Sokka_ hadn't _pummeled him into the next reincarnation, nor had he beaten him to a bruse and battered pulp.

"_I guess being a father helped mellow him out!" Aang said to himself smiling gracefully_

Quicker than lightining Sokka grabbed Aang by the collar and hoisted Aang fifteen inches off of the ground _"When did Sokka get so strong?" Aang noted _, Sokka then tilted his six degrees to the right and said camly replied in his deepest, darkest voice. "IF YOU EVER HURT HER, LEAVE HER, OR SLIP UP I WILL _PEROSNALLY_ ASSIST YOU TO THE SPIRIT WORLD._ HAVI MADE MYSELF CLEAR AVATAR AANG?" _Sokka said. Right on cue Katara and Hakoda returned, Sokka dropped Aang with a thud, and casually walked the other direction.

Katara ran over towards Aang "Aang oh my spirits are you okay?" she cried. Aang looked at her as she helped him up.

"Atleast my face is still intact!" he said sorely

Yeah I know….it sucked but I had to add something! Would you rather me write a 'Zutara' Fanfic?

(*guns pointed at me*) never mind …..i was only joking!

SHOUT OUTS TO…

DAISY123- thank you very much

A MAGIC OWL- Thank you for the _constructive_ criticism(s)

004946Red- thank you and I will

S/N will return with more soon…


End file.
